


The Last Message

by bnbc



Category: Cyberpunk 2077 (Video Game)
Genre: Fix-It, Gen, Post-Canon, Spoilers, Suicide Attempt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-02
Updated: 2021-01-02
Packaged: 2021-03-12 00:01:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 976
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28501155
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bnbc/pseuds/bnbc
Summary: Takemura sends V one last message... and does what he wanted to do. (Spoilers ahead)
Kudos: 20





	The Last Message

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Последнее сообщение](https://archiveofourown.org/works/28483128) by [bnbc](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bnbc/pseuds/bnbc). 



It wasn’t worth being rude.

He was disappointed, he was mad, he was honest — V deserved every single word with her actions — but still, it wasn’t worth being rude. He lost his dignity. Again. This city brought out the worst in people, and Goro Takemura was no exception.

Several weeks have passed since the “Incident at the Arasaka Tower,” as the news named it. Takemura would not have said how much. From the second he heard about the attack, time didn't matter. Everything didn’t matter.

He failed. He let everyone down. Saburo — twice, when he couldn’t protect him, and when he couldn’t avenge him. Hanako — when the woman he vouched for practically destroyed “Arasaka” instead of saving it. Even Yorinobu — by allowing him to keep living and dishonoring himself even more.

He let V down. It was her decision but his fault. He had to make her do the right thing.

On those endless, similar days, Takemura was constantly recalling the time they spent together over and over again. Playing in his head every conversation, every phrase said and unsaid, torturing himself, trying to understand where exactly he did a mistake.

(Probably at the moment he decided to trust her).

This will be over soon.

Takemura brought a message from Oda to the optics: their last joint business bore fruit — Hanako Arasaka left Night City and was on her way to Japan. Alive.

He did not indulge himself with illusions, he knew that this did not guarantee her safety at all. However, at home, surrounded by allies, she at least had a chance. Plus, Oda will be with her. He could only hope that the apprentice would be more useful than his master.

Takemura did everything he could, and although it was not enough to even partially correct all the consequences of his mistake, he felt satisfaction... and peace.

Nothing else depended on him. He could leave.

He weighed the pistol in his hand. Recalled the scheme of his augmentations, estimated the strengths and weaknesses. The temple seemed like the best point. He regretted again that he could not resist being rude, but he could not change anything — the message had already gone to the server. He threw all thoughts out of his head, pressed the muzzle to his temple, and pulled the trigger.  
There was no shot.

He tried again and realized he couldn't lift a finger. Literally.

Before Takemura understood what that meant, the system announced an incoming call. Unknown contact. Takemura was not going to answer, but the system ignored his order to drop the call and brought up the face of a stranger with cold blue eyes.

“Goro Takemura” the man didn't even bother to introduce himself. “The most predictable person in Night City.”

The muzzle was still cooling down his temple, the exit was a millimeter away — and at the other end of the universe at the same time. It looked like this conversation could not be avoided.

“Who are you?”

“It doesn't matter who I am,” the stranger folded his arms over his chest. “The thing is who you are. I call with a request and ask you to take it seriously.”

“I am not obliged to fulfill your requests.”

“Then take this as an order: don't try to commit suicide again.”

“What…”

“I haven't finished. So, I ask — or, if you insist, — I order you to live, just because I don't want to waste my time. I think I've already demonstrated that I am capable to... interfere.”

Takemura glanced at his own hand, which had betrayed him at the most crucial moment.

“You get it right, Takemura. Any attempt will make me take control again, and having in mind your augmentation... I don’t advise you to try. Trust me, I have no pleasure in controlling your motor skills. This is humiliating for me and for you. You understand the language of respect, right? So let's come to an agreement and show some to each other.”

"Why..." Takemura's voice broke. He felt a bead of sweat drip slowly down his temple. Now, only now, he felt fear. “Why do you need me?”

“You are absolutely useless to me, Takemura,” the stranger looked away, then looked back at the camera. “But I can't say the same about the person I hired. It just happened that I had the imprudence to show her the predictions... of your intended actions, and she demanded a guarantee of your life as part of her payment.”

“She?..”  
“Why ask if you already know the answer? So, do we have a deal?”

“Not like I have a choice.”

“I'm glad we understood each other. Taking back control.”

A split second, Takemura thought. I'll have a split second to pull the trigger. Whoever this... Blue Eyes is, if I shoot right away, he won't have time to stop me.

Takemura closed his eyes. Prepared. Exhaled. And as soon as he felt that he could control himself again... he lowered the gun.

For some reason, he thought that the stranger would laugh at him, but when Takemura met his gaze, he did not see a trace of mockery in his eyes — only cold curiosity.

“I must confess you surprised me. Perhaps you are more complicated than you seem, Takemura-san.” The man rubbed his chin with his fingers, then nodded to his thoughts. “Where are you now? Don't answer though, I'll calculate in a couple of seconds. Yes. You’ll be on time if you go right now.”

“If I go where?”

“Biotechnica valley, I’ll send you exact coordinates. When you arrive at the place, turn to the northwest and look at the sky exactly one hour and forty-two minutes from this moment.”

“At the sky?” Takemura stopped understanding anything. “And what will I see?”

“Oh,” a smile appeared on Mr. Blue Eyes’ face. “You’d better hope for the falling star.”

**Author's Note:**

> I know the star casino isn't meant to be exploded but ugh I wanted a cool image to use xD


End file.
